Change My Own Fate
by KiraIqa
Summary: After the war, Harry visits Gringotts to find out he was betrayed. Feeling betrayed and alone, he found a spell to take him back in time to set things right and take revenge on those who betrayed him. But not all goes his way when Harry is involved. Harry ended up in a different alternate universe as a baby and he doesn't know it. Or does he? SLASH, MPREG, AU, TIME-TRAVEL
1. Chapter 1

**Edited on 28 OCT 2013**

* * *

**Fanfic : **Harry Potter

**Author : **KiraIqa89

**Title : **Change My Own Fate

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, TIME-TRAVEL, LANGUAGE, MASTER-OF-DEATH, CHARACTER-BASHING (most likely), CHARACTER-DEATH (some), SLASH (absolutely) , HET (probably), SEXUAL-CONTENT (some), HAREM / MULTI-PARTNERS (probably), MPREG (maybe)… more later if any.

**Possible Pairings :** James/Lily, James/Sirius, Harry/Many (I don't want to spoil the story and still haven't decided who to pair Harry. I have some idea but it might change as the story goes.)

**Summary : **After the war, Harry visits Gringotts to find out he was betrayed. Feeling betrayed and alone, he found a spell to take him back in time to set things right and take revenge on those who betrayed him. But not all goes his way when Harry is involved. Harry ended up in a different alternate universe as a baby and he doesn't know it. Or does he?

**Disclamer :** I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. I don't make money from writing this. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N** : Read the warnings before you read this fic. If you don't like what the warnings say, then don't read any further. I don't want to hear complains when the warnings did warn you what you might read here. So you've been warned. For those who want to read further, please enjoy!

_Thoughts (This is thoughts speech)_

_= Rune = (This is a Rune)  
## Gods Speak ## (This is when gods/goddesses/celestial beings speech)_

_**Truth Speak**__ (When speaking under Veritaserum/Truth Serum)_

* * *

**Change My Own Fate**

**++ Chapter 1 ++**

_**2 months after the defeat of Voldemort**_

_**Gringotts Wizarding Bank,  
Black & Potter Finance Management, Room 208**_

Harry James Potter was trying to control his magic from flaring because of his temper. The reason of his temper was a harmless piece of parchment in his hand. The seemingly harmless piece of parchment was handed to him by his new Gringotts goblin account manager of his vaults and his finances of the Potter and Black fortunes. His old account manager did not survive during the destruction of Gringotts when he and his best friends (soon to be ex-best friends) escaped on the dragon.

After the defeat of Voldemort, he, Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic and the owner of Gringotts, Ragnok negotiated a deal to avoid a goblin war because of his actions that caused the destruction of Gringotts. Using old laws of conquest, Harry was allowed to absorb the vaults of any dead Death Eaters who has no relatives to claim them with 10% going to Gringotts, 30% to the Ministry and 60% to himself. They signed a contract and a few documents after agreeing on the details. Gringotts handled the transfer of the vaults and they told him that they would let him know after they settle everything. That was why he was here, in Gringotts now, being told something he did not know about. To think that the deal with Gringotts brought this discovery to light.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

The new account manager, one goblin by the name of Hamlock, was twitching slightly from the increase of magic in the room. Hamlock hated being a bearer of bad news but this discovery was a necessity for Mr Potter to know. When he first got the assigned to the Potter and Black account manager, he was happy at the chance to handle all the wealth that comes with that account, especially with the new vaults that is being transferred to Mr Potter.

But when he was looking through all the documents and account ledgers that was left from the previous manager, he found a horrible discovery. Thievery of millions of Galleons from the Potter account, and then later the Black account from one Albus Dumbledore. The previous account manager was fired but as always, magic of Gringotts recorded and updated any transaction done and filed them into their folders.

"Let me get this straight. Dumbledore had the old Potter's account manager fired and help himself to my fortune after sealing my parent's will and then named himself my magical guardian. Then he somehow got his hand on my signature as well as my magical signature on this piece of crap paper stating that he will have all that I own once I die. And should I survive and he dies, one Molly Weasley will get everything after I marry her daughter. And because of the war and Dumbledore's power and position, no know knows about this because he buried his actions well using his position as Chief of Warlock that is until you were hired." Harry growled.

"Yes, Mr Potter." Hamlock said and twitched slightly as another large flare of magic radiated from Mr Potter. Mr Potter himself was gripping the chair rather strongly that it left marks on it while glaring at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Tell me everything!" Harry demanded.

Hamlock bit back a sigh as he settled down to explain to Mr Potter what he has found after looking through the Potter and Black fortune and finances. It's going to be a long day for both of them.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

_Son-of-a-bitch! That freaking BASTARD!_

Harry stormed into his room after ordering Kreacher to lock out everyone from Grimmauld Place and to disable the floo. He really did not want anyone to interrupt him. He never felt this much rage, not even when Voldemort was still alive and trying to kill him. He really wanted to torture someone to death. Particularly one Ablus Too-Many-Freaking-Name Dumbledore who manipulated his entire life, who stole from him from the very beginning, who possibly might be the one who created Voldemort and this freaking war that caused many people's lives.

_Fucking bastard. I wished that I was the one to kill him instead of Snape. _

Looking back, he could see the signs of how Dumbledore manipulated many people, asking them to die for him without being obvious. He was responsible for ruining many people's lives. His life, his parent's, Sirius's and Remus's life, Snape's life, heck even Voldemort's life. Because he could bet his whole fortune that Dumbledore had a hand in the making of Voldemort from a young Tom Riddle.

And then there's the Weasleys and Granger. Fucking hypocrites. Harry did not know if all the Weasleys were involved in this but he won't be surprised if most of them knew about it. Blast them all, those bastards.

_I wish I could go back in time to have revenge on bloody Dumbeldor– Wait! Time-travel! Now that's a fine idea!_

Harry suddenly felt a glee at the thought of revenge on the old coot and rushed to the Black Library.

"Kreacher! Bring the dinner to the library once you're done! Then help me find books on time-travel!"

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

_**12 Grimmauld Place  
Black Family Ritual Room**_

Harry carefully finish drawing the last rune in the circle he had drawn. He had been preparing for this spell for the past month and he did not want anything to go wrong now. Many people had tried to get in contact with him during the past weeks but he can't be bothered to talking to anyone when he could be researching and preparing for the time-travel spell. The only contact he had is with Gringotts and Andromeda.

He had Gringotts make his final Will as a back-up just in case. His Will states that all of his fortune will be given to his godson Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin, with Andromeda 'Andy' Tonks nee Black in-charge of taking care of the fortune until he is of age. He has left a letter to explain to them what he was about to do and what he had found out about Dumbledore and warned Andy about the Weasleys as well as Granger so that she would be prepared and well aware of the situation if confronted by the traitors.

But should both Teddy and Andy were to die suddenly; all his fortune that is not entitled will be given to various charitable organisations around the world and the entitled properties and items will be given to those who are closest in line to the Potter and Black family. Harry really don't care about what will happen to the British Wizarding World. After what he has been through because of them, he just don't give a damn. Let them solve their own problems themselves for once.

Harry ordered Kreacher to serve Andromeda after his death. That's right, his death. The spell requires him to die in body, mind and soul so that magic could take him to where he wanted to be. He re-created and modified a spell from one of the many Old and Dark spell books lying around in the Black Library. If the spell works correctly, he will return to his younger body from age 1 to 5 years old with his memory intact. In theory, the books says that should anyone go back in time more than a few years, reality will splinter and it will become an alternate universe altogether.

What he is doing will turn back more than 10 years' worth of time, so it is likely he will end up in another universe. The books also said that with all universes, many main events are the same no matter what universe he landed in. But other books also stated that things might also be vastly different. Still the same yet vastly different at the same time. It was so confusing to him.

Shaking his head, Harry walked towards the center of the circle to begin the spell. He cut his palm using his wand and let the blood drip to circle the drawn circle. When the blood made a full closed circle with him inside it, it glowed slightly, throwing of a red glow in the room.

_= MIND =_

_= BODY =_

_= SOUL =_

_= MAGIC =_

Runes inside the circle began to glow bright, pulsing brighter and brighter till he had to close his eyes. Harry concentrate on getting his magic to take him across time back towards the past and started chanting the spell before saying the final spell to finish it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

(Harry's POV)

He was floating in something that is light but at the same time dark. He knows that he should be afraid but it felt comforting to him. Where was he? What was he doing here? And who exactly was he? It was as if he was covered by a thick cotton wool looking out of a murky glass panel to find the answers he wanted.

**## YOU WISH TO TRAVEL THE PAST AND RIGHT THE WRONG? ##**

Eh? Is that what he was doing? Vague impression of being betrayed floated to him. That's right, he was betrayed. So that was why he wanted to travel to the past. To fix things.

**## YOU CAN NO LONGER TRAVEL THIS LIFE BUT WE SHALL GIVE YOU ANOTHER INSTEAD ##**

Another life?

**## BUT EVERYTHING HAS A PRICE. FOR THIS GIFT, WE SHALL TAKE YOUR MEMORY OF THIS LIFE TILL SUCH A TIME IS NEEDED. ##**

Eh? Ehh? EHHHH?

He was suddenly felt a deep tug on his soul and darkness surrounds him once more.

…**  
HP-HP-HP-HP-HP  
…**

(Normal POV)

In another universe, Lord Death, Lady Fate and Mistress Magicks took the wish of one Harry James Potter and took him to their own universe.

Their universe's Harry Potter who was only one year old was sick with high fever and died for a few seconds but the soul has already passed Lord Death's realm. So they took the other Harry Potter's soul to replace theirs and block out his previous memories.

They made a Guardian for him to guide and guard him. To help him when there is a need.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

James Potter was glaring at the wall, trying to keep himself from punching it. Lily was sobbing heartbrokenly where she had collapse on the seat outside of the emergency room at Saint Mungo's. The last they heard before the doors of the emergency room closed is that Harry's heart has stopped beating.

He ran his hands over his hair in frustration, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself, not wanting to breakdown like his wife. He needed to be strong for both of them.

_Harry baby, please be ok!_

James remembered how he found Harry.

(Flashback)

_James suddenly woke up from his sleep, feeling unease. Casting a Tempus, he saw that it was around 3am. He wondered what could have woken him up. From the baby monitor spell, he did not hear Harry fussing or anything. Feeling the wards around the house, there was nothing that would alert to any signs of trouble. Looking at Lily, he saw that she was asleep. He decided to check on Harry just to make sure nothing was wrong._

_Walking towards Harry's room, the uneasiness he felt increased. Looking down at Harry, he saw from the moonlight that shined through window that Harry's face looked too flushed and red. Panicking, he quickly picked Harry up and he felt the hotness of Harry's body through his clothes._

"_Lily! Harry's having a high fever!" James shouted to wake Lily up. Lily ran into the room, looking panicked with her hair mussed from sleep. She ran a basic diagnosis spell on Harry and paled at the result._

"_James! We need to get Harry to Saint Mungo's now!"_

_They rushed to put on their clothes and flooed to Saint Mungo's where Harry was rushed to the emergency room immediately. _

(End Flashback)

James had tried to wake Harry up when they were dressing but Harry did not even move. Only the movement of his son's chest moving up and down showed him that Harry was still alive. No matter how much he tried calling his son's name or gently shaking him, Harry did not wake up.

The opening of emergency room's door made both Lily and James look up. They saw a Healer walking towards them.

"Mr & Mrs Potter? I am Healer Redcliff and I am the one in-charge of your child. We were able to get your child's heart beating again when he flatline. We already took care of the fever but we would like him to remain here overnight just for precaution wise."

James sigh in relief to hear the Harry is alright. He should let Sirius and the others know about this.

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

_**Halloween 1981  
Godric's Hollow, Under Fedilius Charm**_

Baby Harry was whining restlessly as he sat in front of his parents in his playpen. He fussed and banged his toys around him to get his parent's attention. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and wanted his mommy and daddy to know. But his mommy and daddy was talking and not paying attention to him.

Outside, there was a storm brewing and lightning flashed through the window. Baby Harry thought he saw something scary outside and began crying in fright.

"What's wrong baby? Did the storm frighten you?" his Mommy said and came to pick him up to cuddle him. He sobbed against her chest as she rocked him gently. "Poor baby. Come on, let's get you to bed." His mommy hummed to him his lullaby as she climbed up the stairs.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'll get it Lily! Must be Padfoot or Wormtail." his daddy shouted to his mommy.

"Wormtail wha− ! LILY RUN! IT'S HIM!" daddy shouted loudly. His mommy gasped and ran toward his room. Baby Harry screamed; he was frightened. Why was his mommy crying? Why was his daddy shouting?

BANG! Thud! The sound of something heavy falling on the floor can be heard downstairs.

"James!" his mommy whispered brokenly as she clutched him tightly to her chest.

His mommy ran inside his room and closed the door. She then kissed him on his forehead and put him in his crib. "Harry, Mummy loves you! Daddy loves you! Please remember that."

Mommy stood and faced the door just as the door blasted open.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

_Please, please let them be alright!_

Sirius panted as he ran out of the Ministry to the apparition point. He was so scared for James, Lily and little Pronglet. Lily, who was studying to be a Charm's Mistress, made an alarming devise on their emergency Order portkey that will alert them if any of them is under attack. And just a few minutes ago, James and Lily's alarm went off.

Reaching the apparition point, he apparated to Godric's Hollow to find the Dark Mark above the house.

"No. No!" Sirius whispered hoarsely to himself. He ran to the door that was left wide open. What he saw next made his heart stopped. James was in a puddle of blood, the walls around him splashed red with his blood. Sirius dropped to his knees beside him, uncaring of the blood that is coating his robes. "James!"

He reached out with shaky hands to check if James is alive and found a weak pulse. Nearly collapsing in relief, Sirius then rushed to the fireplace to floo Saint Mungo and the Auror to get more help. After inviting the emergency medi-wizard in to help with James, he made his way to find Lily and Harry, hoping that against all odds that they are still alive.

"Oh Merlin! Lily! Harry!" Sirius shouted as he saw the fallen body of Lily through the blasted door of Harry's nursery. He saw that one portion of the room has a collapsed roof that narrowly missed hitting the crib. He checked on Lily to find her dead and moaned in grief. He quickly checked on Harry hoping that he is still alive.

"Harry! Harry please!" Sirius pleaded as he took Harry into his arms. He gently patted the small back in his arms and was rewarded with a small cough from Harry. The cough quickly became a wail and soon Harry was crying loudly in his arms. "Oh thank Merlin! Thank Merlin!" cried Sirius.

"Black!"

Startled by someone calling out his name, Sirius whirled around holding Harry tightly with one hand and pointing his wand at the person with the other. He saw Alastor Moody and Frank Longbottom in their Auror robes by the destroyed door.

"What happened here Black?" Moody questioned him as he made his way into the room. Frank made his way to Lily to check if she was still alive and shook his head at Moody to tell him that Lily Potter did not survive.

"Lily made a charm to alert us if any of us is under attack. The charmed sounded a few minutes ago and I apparated here to find the Dark Mark over James's house. They were supposed to be safe! We switched Secret Keeper to keep them safe. That fucking rat Pettigrew sold them out! I'm going to hunt him down!" Sirius growled, hugging Harry even tighter to him, causing the boy the cry harder.

"Sirius! Sirius calm down! You're hurting Harry!" Frank said, trying to keep Sirius calm, seeing that he had a tight grip on the baby in his arms. "Give me the baby Sirius. You don't want to hurt him."

"NO! You cannot have him!" Sirius shouted, pointing his wand towards Frank. Frank froze and slowly backed away from the man. Moody eyed him silently with narrow eyes.

"Black! Potter has been moved to Siant Mungo's. I suggest you go there to have the baby looked at." Moody said to him in a firm growl. Sirius stared at him uncertainly. "Go now! Times a wasting!" Moody ordered and Sirius rushed out of the room with Harry in his arms and flooed to Saint Mungo's.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

Sirius fell out of the fireplace in Saint Mungo's and quickly made his way to the reception area. Already there were many people there trying to find their way to their loved ones. There must have been a series of simultaneous attacks in different areas while Voldemort went to James's house.

_Damn that traitorous rat. I'll hunt him down later. For now, I need to find James and have Harry checked out._

Sirius asked for James Potter's room and told the welcome witch behind the desk that baby Harry needs to be checked out too so they should sent a healer to James's room. Harry had calmed down and was only whimpering slightly but Sirius was still worried about him. He did not know what was done to him and hope it was nothing too serious. He quickly made his way to James's room.

He entered James's private hospital room to see a medi-witch attending to his friend who was still unconscious. Sirius quickly made his way to sit beside the bed and turned Harry to face his father.

"Da-da!" Harry said as he reached out to go to his father's side but Sirius tightened his hold on him.

"Shuush Harry! Your daddy's sick and needs his rest. Wait for him to wake up okay? Then we can play with him." Sirius said to Harry softly as he gently patted him on his head. Harry leaned back against Sirius and slowly drafted off to sleep.

A healer entered through the door and walked towards them. He greeted the medi-witch and they discussed about James's injury before turning to speak to Sirius.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sirius asked worriedly, looking at James.

"I am Healer Falls. Mr Potter is currently in a healing coma right now. We ran some tests on him to find out what spells he was hit with. There were some unknown curses but our spell experts are analysing the spell residue right now. We are just waiting for the results as we speak. Now, I heard that young Harry there needs to looked at?" Medi-Wizard Falls asked. He directed Sirius to the corner of the room and tapped his wand on the wall to activate a cushioned table and told Sirius to lay Harry on the table. Harry whimpered slightly as Sirius put him down but did not wake up from his sleep.

Healer Falls start casting diagnostic spells on the sleeping toddler and frowned at the results. He casted a few more spells before taking out a mild healing potion and a mild sleeping potion that is safe for babies and spelled it into Harry's stomach.

"Well? How is Harry?" Sirius said anxiously, fidgeting as he watched the medi-wizard worked over Harry.

"A dark spell was cast on him. The scar on his forehead holds a darkness that is concerning. It seems to hold some sort of unknown entity. I will have a specialist take a look at it and will order a cleansing done. Harry will need to stay here for the time being. He can stay here in this room with his father as this is a private room. I'll order a crib to be moved here and have a Medi-Witch on stand-by here as well." Healer Falls said as he took out a notepad with a Saint Mungo's symbol on it and wrote down the admittance for Harry James Potter in Noble Room 24 that is shared by his father James Charlus Potter. He wrote down his diagnostics, remarks as well as orders that need to be carried out. Pressing his magical signature into his initials on the bottom of the note, he then press the note on a section of the room that has the hospital's symbol and a light flashed before the paper is gone to the Co-Od room. (A/N:- Communication and Order Room. Read AN below for more info)

A few minutes later, a staff of Saint Mungo's came with the ordered crib and set it up at one side beside the hospital bed. Healer Falls carried Harry towards the crib and laid him down to sleep. Another healer came into the room just as he laid Harry down.

"Healer Hastall, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Mr Black, this is Healer Hastall, a specialist for Unknown Possession of Spirits and Entities or UPSE in short." Healer Falls introduced them to each other before explaining the situation to Healer Hastall.

"I can't treat Harry even though you are here Mr Black. This type of healing needs consent from both you as well as his father since he is still alive. We will need to wait for Mr Potter to wake up. In the meanwhile, I will research on what type of entity that is in Harry might be." Healer Hastall said as he casted spells on the sleeping Harry and wrote down notes on his own notepad. Sirius sighed but nodded in agreement. He wanted what is best for Harry but it is still James's decision.

When the healers left with the promise of getting a stand-by medi-witch to be in the room, Sirius went back to sit on the chair beside James's bed. He stared at the wall as he thought about what had happen. Lily gone, James injured and Harry possibly possessed. Not to mention Wormtail becoming traitor and betraying them. He have to get Moony here and apologise for suspecting him. Moony must have been tired still after the transformation just yesterday and is probably in bed under a sleeping potion. After getting Moony here, he will hunt that traitor down like the rat he is.

Before he could get up to contact Moony, a medi-witch and Frank walked in.

"I am Medi-Witch Tapp who will be here on stand-by until stated otherwise. Auror Longbottom here has requested to talk with you." The matronly looking medi-witch said rather stiffly to him before walking to a corner and tapping the wall with her wand to produce a chair and what looks like a chart-like thing and ignored them.

"Black, I am under orders to take you in for questioning. Will you come with me easily and cause no problems?" Frank said using his Auror-business tone.

Sirius sighed once again before telling Frank to wait while he gives some last minute instructions to the medi-witch. Sirius told the medi-witch to contact Remus Lupin and let him know to come here when visiting hours are open. He then instructed the healer that under no circumstances would anyone be allowed in besides the staff unless it is him, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin.

The Noble Rooms have a ward that will key certain magical signature into the room and allowing certain people in. Harry was James's son and with him being Harry's godfather, he was included in the room. Sirius keyed Remus in before following Frank out to be questioned. He hoped that nothing bad will happen to them.

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

_**Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Auror Office, Interrogation Room**_

Sirius sat slumped in the hard metal chair in the Interrogation Room that he was dragged in. He was searched for any suspicious items and all of his possessions that was on him were confiscated, especially his wand. He looked warily at the two people who were standing across from him, separated only by the metal table. Head Auror Alastor Moody and Auror Frank Longbottom, his colleagues now turned his interrogators.

Ever since Frank dragged him here, they did nothing but stared at him. Sirius was guessing that they were waiting for an approval to use Veritaserum for his questioning. Frank was not meeting his eyes and Moody was giving him the evil eye. He had a bad feeling about this, something is not right.

He startled when the door bang open and a young Auror just out of auror training came running in with the vial of said Veritaserum. Sighing, he had no choice but to submit himself to the interrogation. Frank approached him cautiously with the serum while Moody kept a close eye on him with his wand not wavering from his person. When they administer the serum, Sirius felt a numb calmness washing over, his body slacken and his eyes glazed over.

"What is your name and age?"

"**Sirius Orion Black, 22 years old."**

"Are you the Secret Keeper of the Potter family?"

"**No."**

"Did you switch Secret Keeper?"

"**Yes."**

"Who is the Secret Keeper of the Potter family now?"

"**Peter Pettigrew."**

"Why were you at Potter house? And what happen after you arrive?"

"**The charm the Lily made for us sounded and alerted me that the James and Lily were under attack. I apparated to Godric's Hollow to see the Dark mark over James's house and a part of the house had collapsed. I rushed into the house to see James in a pool of blood. I check on James to find he that is still alive and flooed Saint Mungo's and the Aurors. Then I went to check on Lily and Harry. I found Lily dead in front of Harry's crib. A portion of the roof that collapse has narrowly missed hitting Harry crib. When I found that Harry is still alive, I took Harry in my arms. Frank and Moody found me then. We argued and Moody ordered me to take Harry to be check at Saint Mungo's. I arrived at Saint Mungo's with Harry and – "**

"Stop! Are you a Death Eater?"

"**No."**

"Are you in liege with Voldemort? Do you support him?"

"**No. No."**

"Longbottom, administer the antidote. I've heard enough." Moody said from the corner where he stood. The newbie Auror stood near him with a standard Auror recording quill and parchment that was commonly used in Auror interrogations.

Sirius shook his head to clear away the effects of the truth serum and sighed in relief at the truth being known and him being the innocent in all this. He overheard Moody ordering a search and capture warrant for Peter Pettigrew and the papers for his release. Sirius warned Moody and Frank that Peter was an unregistered rat animagus so that that rat bastard will not get away.

Moody warned him not to go after Peter himself and to keep close to the Potters so that if anything were to happen, he could be found. Sirius was just glad to be released. Even though he did not get to capture that rat himself, he could still help James and Harry. He can't wait to get out of here to check on them and see if James had woken up yet.

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

_**Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies & Injuries  
Noble Rooms Ward, James & Harry Potter's Room**_

James slowly came to consciousness and he felt as if his whole body was run over by a hippogriff. Groggily, he tried to remember what happened before being hurt but could not make sense of anything because of the head-throbbing headache he has. Slowly, he tried to move his arms and legs to make sure that they are still there and working before he slowly inching his eyelids open cautiously.

Wincing slightly at the soft light in the room, the lifted his head slightly to find that he vaguely recognised the room as the Noble Rooms Ward in Saint Mungo from his previous stays when he was injured as a child. His slight groan was heard by the medi-witch in his room and soon he was administered a pain-relief and a headache potion, making his pain and headache fade to a dull throb in the back of his mind, even though it was still there.

"What − !" James coughed to clear his throat before continuing, "What happened to me?"

The medi-witch looked at him disapprovingly before giving him a glass of water with a straw. James drank the water, thankful to wet his dry throat.

"Mr Potter, I am Medi-Witch Tapp. I will call your Healer and he could answer your questions." said Medi-Wirch Tapp. Before he could question the medi-witch further, she swept out of the room to find said Healer.

Sighing to himself, he carefully raised himself to a sitting position and took note of the blood-stained bandages around his chest. Looking around, he saw a crib near his bed and saw Harry asleep in it.

"Harry!" he gasped quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Just as he was contemplating to get up and look at Harry, two men wearing Saint Mungo's Healer uniforms walked through the door.

"Mr Potter, good to see that you are awake. I am Healer Falls and am the one in-charge of your healing while you are here. This is Healer Hastall, a specialist healer for Harry." Healer Falls introduced himself and his companion.

"Wait what specialist? What's going on? Where's Lily? The last thing I remember was getting attacked." said James in near panic. Where's Lily? Where's Padfoot? Oh Gods, Wormtail is the traitor! Must apologise to Moony for doubting him.

"Calm down Mr Potter! I will explain everything to you if you calm down." said Healer Falls. James nodded and took deep breaths before relaxing back on his bed. Take one last look at Harry to make sure he is still fast asleep, he gestured Falls to start explaining.

James sat shell-shocked at the words came out of Falls mouth. Lily did not survive the attack, Harry was cursed by an Unforgivable, the killing curse but managed to survive it. Harry was also being possessed by an unknown entity that is housed in the scar caused by the curse. And he, he was cursed by an unknown curse that caused the slow healing of his injuries. The unknown curse will also cause of his to fall in a coma-like state as a side-effect of the curse.

Healer Falls explained to him that the results they got back from the unknown spell will cause him to fall into a coma-like condition where he might or might not wake up again if he falls asleep. Their experts and the Unspeakables are have been alerted and are now aware of the curse and they are trying to find the counter-curse but they did not know if it is possible.

After explaining that, the room was filled with awkward silence while the healers waited for James to process all that they have said. Meanwhile, James was having a mild breakdown while repeating what was said in his mind to make himself accustom to the fact that Lily was gone, he was spell damaged and would fall into a coma and Harry who was the only survivor of the Avada curse and has something possessing him. He would probably have many problems even after he is cured. James covered his face with his hands.

"So, I am going to fall into a coma because of this unknown curse? What do you suggest I do?" James said looking tired and wary. The two healers exchanged a look before Healer Hastall spoke, "Mr Potter, we suggest that you make arrangements for your son Harry and make your will just in case you might not wake up at all. We need you permission and signature to start Harry's healing for the possession. We suggest you floo your lawyer."

"I – " James stopped to collect his thoughts before continuing, "The Potter doesn't have any close relatives left. Harry and I are the last of the Potters. If I were to die, Harry will be alone and I don't want that to happen. I will floo my lawyers and to make arrangements for Harry. There is something you should know, Harry has another parent that is still alive. Lily can't have children so we agreed to a plan where I will have a child with another and transfer the pregnancy to her when it was safe. The other parent doesn't want to know that he was involved after the pregnancy was confirmed so he asked to be obliviated. Lily blood-adopted Harry after the birth. Both Lily and I decided that if both of us were to die or were unable to take care of Harry, we will break the spell over Harry to reveal his parentage and his other father will remember. His other father along with his family will take care of Harry." James felt ashamed and embarrassed at telling his life story to two strangers even if they were his and Harry's healers.

"I won't judge you Mr Potter. We are here not to judge but to help you and your son. And you don't need to feel embarrassed as many of our patients also did the same as you. It's just something that is known but not discussed in the Pureblood circles." said Healer Falls. "May we know who the other father is?"

James hesitated before answering, "Lily and I casted a secrecy spell. We cannot reveal his name until we have told him personally, be it face-to-face or with our Wills. I will have tell him and break the spell on all the information on Harry. After the spell is broken, Harry's name will change and his other father's name will be included in all official records by Magic's will."

"I understand," Healer Hastall said, nodding his head. He then proceeded to pull Harry's hospital documents from his pockets and asked James to sign them. James looked over the documents carefully and noted that Sirius has already signed them before he himself signed it, approving Harry's healing. The two healers left after giving him instructions that he could use the floo on this floor at the end of the hall and told him that they will be back after making necessary arrangements for Harry's cleansing of the possession and dark magic.

Healer Falls had also left some pain and headache potion on the side table as well as some pepper-up potion to keep him awake long enough for his to settle his affairs. Seeing that he was given the OK by Healer Falls to move around, James slowly stood and made his way to Harry. Stroking Harry's messy hair, James leaned towards his baby boy. Gathering his magic, he whispered to his sleeping son the passcode that will break the blood-glamour that hides his other parentage, "_Aperio Familia_" (A/N: means Reveal Family)

He watched as Harry's features changed slowly, not disturbing the sleeping boy, who only stirred slightly throughout the whole change. He stroked Harry's hair once again and kissed his forehead before straightening and walked out of the room to floo his lawyers.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

James only had to wait for a few minutes after his floo call before his family lawyer and his Gringotts manager arrived at his hospital room. After explaining to them what has happened so far, he gave instructions so that Lily could be buried in his family plot. He was incensed that Dumbledore had tried to get Lily be buried in the public cemetery at Godric's Hallows and that he used his position in MOM to try and get Harry after James was admitted into Saint Mungo's.

James and his lawyer looked through Lily's Will to make sure that everything is in order. He let them know that he will let Harry's other parent know about Harry thus breaking the secrecy spell. He also made a slight change in his Will stating that Harry will receive all of his possession in the event that he were to die or if he was unable to take care of Harry because of the curse, Harry will get everything on his 17's birthday. Should he be declares by his healer of not being able to taking care of Harry because of the curse, his other father and his extended family will take care of Harry and teach him the pureblood ways and culture. Under no circumstances would Albus Dumdledore be able to take custody of his son as Harry still has family that could take care of him.

After settling things with his lawyer and Gringotts manager, he made sure that Lily's Will would be read and that should his healer declare that he would not wake up, the arrangements that he made for Harry will be carried out. James made sure that no one, not even the Wizengamot can block or seal his instructions for Harry, seeing that many people would like to get their hands on Harry.

After they left, James leaned back on his bed and let out a sigh. He feel tired, he swears he could feel his body trying to shut itself down. James took one of the pepper-up vials that was left on the side table and downed it without a second thought. He still have stuff to do before he could sleep, perhaps for eternity but for now, he still had things to do first.

"Da da! DADA!"

James looked towards the voice that was calling him. Harry was indeed wide awake and standing in his crib calling for him with his arms wide open telling his dad to pick him up. James chuckled before standing and picked Harry up to bring him to his bed. As he settled back on his bed, he looked closely at Harry to see the changes that has been revealed after breaking the blood-glamour.

The last time he saw Harry before the blood-glamour was when Lily blood-adopted him and they cast the blood-glamour on him when he was only one month old. Before the blood-adoption, Harry had slightly wavy black hair and his eyes were hazel coloured that has some grey in them. After the blood-adoption, Harry took on Lily's green eyes and his eyes turned into the colour of sea green with some hazel and grey colour in them. When they applied the blood-glamour on him, Harry's hair turned into messy Potter hair and his eyes lost the hazel and grey colour in them.

But now, Harry was back to what he looked like before the blood-glamour. His hair was not the messy Potter hair anymore but only has the waves in them. His eyes were back to their sea green colour with hazel and grey colour in them. Even his facial structure was more like his other father's that James's, more lean more define.

James combed Harry's hair with his fingers as he watched Harry play with his toes as he babbled to himself in baby-talk. He called for a house elf to bring him a bottle of milk for Harry and some light food for him. As he feed Harry his bottle, Remus ran into his room, face pale, looking tired and his clothes in a mess.

"James! What happened?" Remus asked before coming to a stop beside him. As he took a breath, he stopped to look at Harry that was in James's arms. "What− How− James, why does Harry look and smell different?"

"Moony my friend, I have many things to explain to you. Come, sit." James said smiling wanly at his friend and he gestured towards the chair beside his bed. Remus staggered towards the chair and sat, all the while not taking his eyes away from Harry's new features. Harry's scent and face looked familiar to him even now but there were changes that he knew but it couldn't be. James won't, would he?

"James, explain!" Remus said, his voice harsh with emotion.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace at Saint Mungo's. Looking around to make sure that he is at the right hospital ward, he then made his way towards James's room. As he walked through the door, he saw that James was awake with Harry in his arms and Moony was sitting beside the bed.

"James! You're awake?! And Moony is here too!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully.

"Shuush Padfoot! Harry's asleep." James said quietly, smiling at the sight of Sirius who was bouncing with happiness. Remus was also smiling at the sight. Sirius reminds them of an overgrown puppy at times.

"Ok! So the pup's asleep is he? Anyway James, how are you? I mean, with Lily and all. Did the healer tell you about the curse?" Sirius asked James with stopping for a breath.

"Whoa Sirius! Just breath, I'll answer your question so don't worry." James said. "The healer did tell me about the curse and I have already made arrangements with my family lawyer and Gringotts manager. I don't have much time left. I can feel myself slipping away right now. Remus, can you call my healer. I need to talk to Sirius alone." James looked at Remus, conveying that he will need some time alone with Sirius.

"Sure James. Don't worry, I'll look after them for you." Remus promised and he hugged James tightly knowing that this was probably the last time he will see James awake.

"Wha−! What's going on?!" Sirius stammered as he watched Remus exit the room. He looked back at James to see that he was looking at him seriously. James told him to sit on the chair that Remus has vacant.

"Sirius, I have something to tell you. This is serious so don't interrupt me because I don't have much time left." James said. Seeing that Sirius is paying attention, James took a deep breath and while looking him in the eye, he began to tell Sirius what he and Lily planned once upon a time.

"Sirius, don't go after Wormtail. Let the other Aurors do their job. Your job is to take care of Harry. Be there for him because Lily and I cannot. So please, promise me that you will take care of Harry for me. There is also something that you need to know. Lily was barren and we came up with a plan to have a child. I was to have our child with another before transferring him to Lily to carry. I'm sorry that I have to break our promise Sirius. Forgive me. _Remember Our Love_!" James said, saying the words that would trigger Sirius's forgotten memories and break the spell that was casted on him and Harry to conceal the fact that Sirius is Harry's other father.

James saw Sirius holding his head with his hands and slumped in his seat as memories surged his head. He sighed and lay back on his bed knowing that he was falling into a coma and there was nothing to stop it. Kissing the sleeping Harry one last time, he closed his eyes and felt himself slipping away.

_I'm sorry Sirius! Please take care of Harry!_

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ END-OF-CHAPTER-01 ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

* * *

Authors Note:-

Hi all! The stuff about Saint Mungo's, mostly I made them up. Hospital rooms have cool functions that the healers and medi-wizards/witches can use as they are staff there. There is also a communicating/ordering section so that the staff can use to have things done fast and so they do not forget and stuff. Cool right? Also, the specialist for Harry, I made that up completely. You can't find it anywhere in Harry Potter. Most of the things that I've wrote about Saint Mungo's is my own make believe so don't expect me to explain them, they just are.

Please excuse any typos or errors as I have no time to beta it. I will beta it on a later date, maybe after I complete this. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter and please review to let me know what you think about this fic. I want to update long chapters so it might be a while before I update the next one but I'll try to make it soon.

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, TIME-TRAVEL, LANGUAGE, MASTER-OF-DEATH, CHARACTER-BASHING (most likely), CHARACTER-DEATH (some), SLASH (absolutely) , HET (probably), SEXUAL-CONTENT (maybe later) HAREM / MULTI-PARTNERS (probably), MPREG (maybe)… more later if any.

**Disclamer :** I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. I don't make money from writing this. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N** : Thank so much for all the reviews! Sorry if I can't reply to all. I just started my last term of my school year and RL is tough. And special thanks to phoenixfire44 for letting me know about the difference between healer medi-witch/wizard. I've made some changes to errors and added some more stuff in Chapter 01 so you can read it again if you like. Just to let you know, I will be editing previous chapter as I upload the new one. **Also:** **Warning ahead!** There will be sexual content of a SLASH kind. Please be WARNED. If you don't like, please skip it. I've warned you! Anyway, enjoy!

_Thoughts (This is thoughts speech)_

_= Rune = (This is a Rune)  
## Gods Speak ## (This is when gods/goddesses/celestial beings speech)_

_**Truth Speak**__ (When speaking under Veritaserum/Truth Serum)_

* * *

**Change My Own Fate**

**++ Chapter 2 ++**

**- PREVIOUSLY -**

James saw Sirius holding his head with his hands and slumped in his seat as memories surged his head. He sighed and lay back on his bed knowing that he was falling into a coma and there was nothing to stop it. Kissing the sleeping Harry one last time, he closed his eyes and felt himself slipping away.

_I'm sorry Sirius! Please take care of Harry!_

**- NOW -**

As Sirius heard the last words uttered by James, his mind was suddenly filled by a rush of memories. It was like a block was lifted and previous memories that was forgotten were being re-lived again. He felt it so strongly as if he was living through the memories again.

(Inside Sirius's Mind – Re-living His Forgotten Memories)

_He took a seat in the homey kitchen in front of James and Lily. James invited him over for dinner and said that he and Lily wanted to ask him a favour and hope that he could help them. James did not tell him what the favour was but that they will explain later once they had finished dinner. It was strange that only he was invited and not the other Marauders but Sirius just shrugged thinking that there must be a reason for that._

_He tried to ask them what they wanted to talk to him about but they just said that they will talk about it after dinner. As the three of them sat eating dinner, the air around James and Lily was filled with a tense atmosphere that filled the room with an awkward silence. Even with him making jokes, it did not lessen the tenseness among them._

_After dinner, they gathered in the living room. Lily had a cup of hot tea in her hands while he and James had a glass of Firewhiskey. It seems like they were going to have one hell of a conversation if Lily was giving them permission to get drunk in her presences._

"_So… What is it you guys want to talk to me about?" Sirius asked, wanting to break this awkward silence. James and Lily looked at each other before Lily puts down the cup she was holding._

"_We need a favour from you. You know that we were trying to have a child right?" Lily asked and waited for his nod before continuing, "We went to our healer and found out that I couldn't have a child because I was hit by a curse during one of the Order's raids. We discuss with our healer about what to do and came up with a solution. James needed a heir and I couldn't give him one. Since I couldn't, we decided that James should go to another Pureblood for the Potter heir."_

_Sirius really had a bad feeling about where this conversation is going. He just knew it but he owed James so much so he remained silent while Lily continued to speak._

"_We didn't want to use any other Pureblood because they might try to get custody of the child just to get to the Potter fortune. So we decided to ask our close friends first instead and you are our first choice Sirius. Please help us!" Lily all but begged him, looking at him with pleading eyes. _

_He looked towards James to see his friend staring intensely at the fire in the fireplace. Sirius was not stupid, just slow at times but even he could piece together what they were asking him to do after the words sunk into his brains._

"_Bu− But you don't mean− James?! Lily? Are you guys saying what I think you are saying? Prongs?" Sirius stammered looking towards both of them in confusion and disbelief. James turned away for the fireplace to face him. Looking at him, James said, "What do you want me to say Padfoot? If you are thinking that we are asking you to father my child, then yes, that is what we are asking you to do. Lily and I have discussed this thoroughly with our healer and we agreed to ask you."_

"_But but! You do know what I have to do right?" Sirius beseeched James to reconsider. Sirius had all but forgotten that Lily was in the room. "Prongs, I have to have sex with you and you will bear our child. I mean, I know I'm the horn-dog of Gryffindor tower but are you certain you want me to do it to you?!"_

_James gave him a small smile at the 'horn-dog' comment and replied, "I know Padfoot. You are my closest friend before anyone else. If given the choice, I would choose you instead of anyone else. But if you don't want to, we can find someone else."_

"_But but… Lily, are you sure?" Sirius asked Lily who just nodded and gave him a smile._

"_I− Can you give me one day to think?" Sirius asked.  
_

- Memory Skip Forward -

_Sirius was once again in front of James and Lily. Both of them were holding each other's hand tightly while waiting for him to give his answer. Sirius sighed thinking that this had got to the biggest joke that Fate has played on him ever. Him, the well-known immature prankster, to father a child with his bestest best friend. _

_Looking back at their hopeful faces, he steeled himself to answer their silent question._

"_Ok I will do it−", Lily let out a small cheer before hugging him, "−but with a few conditions." Sirius said. He couldn't help but smile at James and Lily as they came to hug him and pat him in the back._

_I hope I don't regret this, he silently thought.  
_

- Memory Skip Forward -

_Sirius made them promise that they will obliviate him afterwards when James successfully conceived. Lily and James were alright with him having an active part in the child's life but Sirius didn't want to. He felt that it would be too awkward for him so he made them promise._

_Both he and James had planned to take a few months off so that they could proceed with what he jokingly called 'The Potter Plan'. They will be using a large hunting lodge that was owned by the Potters. As the days get nearer, Sirius felt increasingly nervous. _

_Everything was already prepared, from the potions that will help with them conceive to the little things such as lube as well as other things that will make them comfortable during the days which he and James will be all alone in the hunting lodge.  
_

- Memory Skip Forward -

_Sirius and James looked at each other as they stood beside the huge bed. They had arrived at the hunting lodge just this afternoon and had put away their stuff in the bedroom that they had decided to share. In their hands were the potions that they need to take that were given by James and Lily's healer. _

_James had to take two potions, one is the male pregnancy potion and the other is a mixture of lust, virility and fertility potion while he had to take just one, the mixture potion. After they downed the potions, there was no going back. They would be in a constant state of lust of each other and had to be in contact with each until the effects of the potion fades away._

"_We'll do this together." James said. He nodded in agreement. Before long, James's countdown ended and he and James downed the potions. The effects of the potion took them by surprise._

_Heat. Exquisite heat radiated through their body and surrounds them. Next thing they knew, they were ripping off their clothes and kissing each other, their hands roaming on each other's body to create more of heat._

_Both of them fell on the bed, their bodies plastered to each other without an inch of clothes on. Sirius was focused on the erotic scent and taste of James's, who was beneath him. He kissed and bite the neck in front of him while James moaned and gasped in pleasure. His hands found their way down the firm abs to touch the leaking hardness so similar yet different to his own._

_James gave a harsh gasp and jerked slightly when he stroked the hardness and he began to beg him. "Please.. Please!"_

_Liking the response he got, Sirius used his other hand to pinch the hard nipples before sucking and biting them lightly. James moaned and tugged him up to kiss him deeply. "Sirius…Please.. I want…"_

_Sirius kissed him back deeply before reaching for the lube that was on the bedside table. Coating his fingers with lube, he spread James's leg open. James looked good to him, his face and body flushed with heat, hazel eyes clouded with passion and desire, legs spread open with his cock leaking and the pink hole that was winking at him slightly._

_He circled one finger around the opening before inserting the finger slowly. James moaned slightly, one of his hands tugging his neglected cock while the other came to circle his wrist. Sirius used his other hand to take hold of James's hand while he pushed his finger in and out. Wanting James to be ready for him, he pushed two fingers then three fingers, making sure to hit his pleasure spot while slowly widening the opening so that he won't cause pain for James when he entered him later._

"_Ready James?" Sirius panted to James who was lost in pleasure. James just moaned and told him to hurry. He coated his cock with lube before positioning it at the entrance. He then slowly sinks into the tight heat, moaning at the tightness. James gasped before locking his legs around his waist, rocking slightly to get the hardness deeper in him. "Siri− Please! Harder!"_

_Sirius who was rocking slowly into the tight heat, took James's advice and pushed harder into James who moaned and gasped when Sirius hit the spot that made me see stars and go crazy with pleasure. Sirius felt himself near coming and jerked James's cock in rhythm to him hitting the spot over and over, making James go crazy._

_Kissing him deeply, Sirius quicken his pace and he felt James tighten around him before James's cum covered their stomach and he came deep inside James. Sirius finished cumming before pulling out to lie beside James, both of them panting. He pulled James in his arms for a kiss and let James rest his head on his chest as they rest before the next heat sweeps them again.  
_

- Memory Skip Forward -

_Sirius sat slumped on the armchair near the bed where James rested. He felt tired even with the pepper-up potion that he just took. The healer had just left them and James fell into a nap after being checked by the healer. _

_Today, when the healer flooed here as planned, they were both still asleep on the bed. Luckily, they had put on some pyjamas pants before sleeping. The healer woke him up and gave him some healing potions and pepper-up before checking on James. The healer woke James and cast a spell to scan James before congratulate them when the results revealed that James was indeed pregnant._

_The healer then gave James some mild healing potion and told him to sleep off the tiredness. Once James was asleep, he told Sirius to take care of James properly as male pregnancy potion that allows magical wombs are more delicate than a natural male pregnancy or the normal female pregnancy. _

_He gave instructions on telling James to take it easy and have more rest because he will be feeling more tired easily for the next three months before they can safely transfer the foetus to Lily. He also gave some potions for James to take daily and what food to eat for the health of both bearer and child. _

_When the healer left, Sirius felt at bit lost. He stared at the peaceful but tired face that James was showing him while he's asleep. Looking at James, he felt an emotion that he never felt before, a warmth in his heart. _

_The last three days was mindboggling and intense to both him and James. They never discussed their feelings but it seems that it was being conveyed through their actions. The slight kisses, the deep looks, the warm touches._

_Merlin! It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be like a one-night stand or something. James had Lily and he, he was supposed to be the handsome bachelor that hot chicks and cute guys dig. Sighing deeply, he thanked the gods that he had asked them to obliviate him later. _

_He did not want to have this feeling of awkwardness between them because of his new-found love he has for James. James has Lily and he would never willingly leave her. So it was for the best anyway, for him to forget that this had even happened. Walking towards James, he kissed him softly before lying down beside him to have a quick nap as well.  
_

- Memory Skip Forward -

_James was lying down on the sofa, napping while they waited for the healer to come. For the past three months, James was moody and sleeping a lot but the healer said that it was normal behaviour for a pregnant person. _

_Lily could not take more than a few days off and had to return to work so he was the one taking care of James most of the time since they took months off work together. It was awkward being around each other sometimes but he mostly ignored it and James never said anything. If Lily noticed anything, she never said anything too._

_Now, today was the day they were going to transfer the foetus from James to Lily. And then, they will obliviate him. After that, only James, Lily and the healer would know the truth about the parentage of the Potter heir. Sirius was glad that he would not remember any of this. He really did not want to have a headache that comes with thinking about his feelings for James._

_When the healer finally arrived, he quietly sighed in relief.  
_

- Memory Skip Forward -

_Sirius and James were sitting on the porch facing the garden. Lily was in the living room preparing for the bloodspell, secrecy spell and memory spell that will be casted on Sirius. They had to use a rune circle and Lily needed all her concentration to draw the runes for the circle so they left her alone._

"_Sirius, I− " James started to say but I interrupted him before he could continue. _

"_No James, don't say anything."_

_He heard a quiet sigh being let out beside him and turned slightly to look at James from the corner of his eye. James was looking dejectedly down at the grass in front of them. Sirius was sorry that he was the cause of it but it was better this way. There will not be any complications._

_Not wanting to be the one to put that sad look on his face, Sirius acted on impulse and kissed the side of James's mouth, startling James to turn to him. When he turned, their mouth connected and Sirius couldn't help but deepened the kiss._

"_One last kiss goodbye…" he whispered into James's mouth before standing up and walked towards the living room, leaving James alone on the porch._

_During the spell where he stood in the middle of the rune circle, he closed his eyes and ears to everything around him as James and Lily chanted the spell. He could feel the intense gaze from James but he ignored it. The circle glowed white and encase him in the white light. Before he blacked out, he heard a whisper in his ears. It was James replying back to him._

_Goodbye Sirius…_

(Sirius's Forgotten Memories Ended)

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

"Ohhh… My head.." Sirius groaned. His head was pounding and he felt sick, like he was going to puke. Yuck. And the bright light was not helping it. Arggh!

"Padfoot? Are you ok?" A loud voice asked him. Sounds like Remus.

"Shuush Moony! Head hurts! Too loud and bright…" Sirius whispered and used one of his hands to cover his eyes while massaging his forehead with the other. The lights dimmed afterwards and he sighed in relief.

"Here, let me scan him Mr Lupin." a quiet voice said. He felt a warm wave of magic sweeped through him from his head to his toes before he heard a hum and a spell was cast on his head to lessen the pounding headache.

"Thanks." Sirius said in relief. Now he could think straight without the being in constant pain because of the headache.

"Can you open your eyes, Mr Black?" Sirius now recognized the voice that was talking to him. It belongs to Healer Falls who was in-charge of James and Harry while he is at Saint Mungo's.

Sirius opened his eyes to the dimmed lights of James's hospital room. He looked around and saw that he was lying on a couch (that was probably transfigured) beside James's hospital bed. Moony was standing behind the healer, who in turn was standing in front of him with his wand by his side.

He looked towards James and saw him lying in bed, looking as if he was just asleep. In his arms was Harry who was also sound asleep in his father's arms. "James? Is he…" Sirius asked, scared that he was right. He looked from Moony's sad face to the healer's face that was emotionless.

"I'm sorry Mr Black. Mr Potter has succumbed to the curse and has fallen into deep coma-like sleep." said Healer Falls in a regrettable tone.

Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position to look at the two figures on the bed. James, he now remembered, was his lover for a time and from that time, he had feelings for him, maybe even loved him.

And Harry, Harry was his and James's son whom Lily blood-adopted after giving birth. No matter what, the Black and Potter blood running through his veins was strong, even if it was coupled with Lily's blood through the blood-adoption. Harry is not half-blood as others had thought. He is a pureblood, heir to the Potter family and he could even be one of the possible heirs for the Black family.

"Harry, he's −" he said but Remus interrupted him, "Yes Padfoot. He is your son."

"How− No. Did you know?!" Sirius asked, his voice rising.

"No Sirius, I didn't. James just told me before you arrived. Moony smelled the different in Harry." Remus answered him.

"I− We− James and I− He and Lily, they−" Sirius stuttered, he was at a lost on what to say. Remus covered his mouth to stop him.

"I know Padfoot, I know."

"I was supposed to forget everything. We planned it that way. Damn it James!" Sirius cursed, letting his head fall into his hands. His mind was still reeling with the memories that were once locked inside him now free once more making him remember everything. He shuddered. All the feelings and sensations, it was as if he was re-living it again.

"Listen to me Sirius. He made you remember because he wanted you to take care of Harry. He told me that both him and Lily planned for you to remember if both of them died. They wrote it in their Wills. It was so that no one could take Harry away from you." Remus said, trying to reason with him.

Remus was also pretty shocked at what James and Lily had done but he could understand why. James told him that they knew that Remus would not accept if they asked him because of his Lycanthrope curse so they went to Sirius. And Sirius accepted, thus fathering the Potter heir with James. He did not know what happened during those few months where Sirius and James were together but from what he observed, he knew that they had unresolved feelings between them.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter has given us his consent to proceed with young Harry's treatment. He requested that both you and Mr Lupin be there for young Harry's healing, the ritual for anti-possession ritual and the purification of Dark Magic ritual. We have scheduled it for today and the treatment will likely take the whole day to finish. How do you want to proceed?" Healer Falls asked.

"I− Well, I think it's best to purify Harry now than later. Just give me some pepper-up." Sirius said making his mind to do everything to protect Harry. With James in an unknown magical coma and Lily dead, Harry only had him and Remus left. He need to get his head straight to help his god− no, his son.

Downing the pepper-up gave to him; he made his way toward the hospital bed. Looking down at James and Harry, he now saw the changes in Harry. Harry had both his features as well as James's; the Black and Potter blood in him is strong. Taking Harry in his arms, he gave the small forehead a kiss before passing him to Remus to hold.

He then looked at James. James looked like he was just asleep, not in a curse. He tucked the blanket around James properly before caressing the unruly Potter hair.

"Sleep well, James. I will take care of Harry and find a counter for this curse. Don't worry and sleep well."

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

_**12 Grimmauld Place  
Black Family Private Study Room,  
Accessible to the Head of House only, unless invited**_

Orion Black was checking his family's accounts and finances in his private study. No one can disturb him here. This room is his room, exclusive to only him. But right now, he was having a slight headache while looking through all of his business deals. Making money was not an easy job and as the head of the house, he is responsible for the family, even if all his children are already full grown.

Talking about his children, Sirius and Regulus owned their own houses or rather apartments somewhere in London. He didn't blame them for not wanting to live here, especially with their mother being here. Walburga is a vicious-tongued woman who is crazy about pureblood ways. Maybe it was the Black madness that had her talking like that.

Orion sighed. He did not want to marry her but their parents had made and signed a marriage contract that unbreakable so he was forced to marry her. The only way for him to escape the contract is if he or she were to die or if he was disowned. There is no other way he was going to be disowned and he knew that the chances or her dying was slim to none.

He hated his marriage even though he does not express it in an obvious way. He had tried to spare his children from her madness but at times he couldn't be there for them and he regretted it. Walburga was making noises about having Sirius disowned but Orion was having none of it. He put his foot down saying that he would not disown his son even if she had blasted his name off the family tapestry. And Regulus, his poor beloved younger son. When he was away overseas to see to one of his business deals, Walburga pressured him to take the Mark and join the Dark Lord.

When he got back, he was furious that she dared to make him take the Mark when she herself did not. Now it was too late for him to save his son. _Toujours Pur_, Always Pure – the Black Family Moto. To be pure in every way, not just blood. Our behaviour, our actions, our life, our blood. How could Walburga forget that, the ways of her own blood, their family's blood. Damn her.

Orion put down the papers and took a sip of tea that was doctored with his favourite brandy. He can't concentrate on business now that he was thinking about Regulus. And his other son, Sirius, the oldest son and his heir still, even if he does not know it, Sirius is involved with a so called vigilante group called The Order.

Sirius may think that he did not know or care about him but Orion took his duties as a father seriously. Anything related to Sirius and Regulus, he would know. He had his contacts gather information about them discreetly for years now ever since they left for Hogwarts. Even at Hogwarts, he kept track of what they are doing.

And now, the papers were filled with news about the Dark Lord being killed last night. His contacts said that the Potters were attacked by the Dark Lord himself and was killed. How he was killed was not disclosed but only James Potter and his son survived the attack. Both of them were currently at Saint Mungo's and he would bet his Black Heir ring that Sirius is there as well.

He was worried about his other son Regulus. Regulus disappeared and was declared missing and dead a few months ago. Even his contacts could not find any mention of his son. Orion could feel that his son was still alive but the fact that Regulus had to hide does not bode well. He hoped that whatever Regulus was involved in did not kill him. He has no desire to bury his son; no parent deserve to bury their child before them.

The sound of fluttering wings distracted him from his thoughts. Orion looked out of the window and saw the standard vicious black owl that Gringotts normally use for their correspondence. There was also a Ministry owl flying with it. Both owls flew in from the open window and deposited the letters that they were holding in their becks before flying back out. He casted spells on the letters to make sure that it is safe, before breaking the seal on the Gringotts letter to open it. One can never be too safe, especially if one is a member of the Black family.

When he read the letter, the contents of the letter shocked him.

_**Dear Mr Orion Arcturus Black,**_

_**We, of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, would like to inform you of an update in your family tree. We would like to inform you that you have a grandson named Hadrian Orion James Potter-Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter born to James Charlus Potter (bearer) and Sirius Orion Black. **_

_**We would also like to inform you that Hadrian Potter-Black was blood-adopted by Lily Rosaline Potter nee Evans after his birth. There was a blood and secrecy spell placed on Hadrian Potter-Black by James and Lily Potter that was released today by Lord Potter.**_

_**We are to inform you that as the paternal grandfather of Hadrian Potter-Black, you are invited to the special reading of the Wills by the order of Lord Potter. More information will be provided during the reading of Wills. The invitation is included in this letter. Simply tap your wand on our Gringotts symbol below and the invite will appear.**_

_**With Regards,**_

_**Griphook Hammstone  
Gringotts Manager of the Potter Family**_

Orion opened the Ministry letter and read through it to find that both letters contains the same information, telling him that he has a grandson. Merlin, what is going on here?! He tapped his wand on the Gringotts symbol, took the invitation that appeared and put it aside together with the letters he got.

Hadrian Orion James Potter-Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter, son of James Potter who is his bearer and his son, Sirius Black the father. His grandson. He needed more information on him. And have a family meeting with his family tonight after dinner.

Orion wrote notes to his immediate family for a meeting at their family house after dinner and sent them via Black Family spell using his blood. The spell would make sure that the note will appear before the person and only that person will be able to read the note. He used another Black Family spell to make sure they will appear for the meeting.

As he got up to floo to the Ministry and Gringotts, he thought about how the family meeting will go.

**…**  
**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**  
**…**

In Saint Mungo's, Sirius got his note from his father. He sighed before tucking it in his pocket and turned back to pay attention the medi-witch and healers surrounding Harry.

In an undisclosed place, hidden from everyone, Regulus also got his note. Tapping the note on his knee, he wondered why his father would request a family meeting now of all times and also using the Black Family spell to make sure they (meaning him and his errant brother) turn up for the meeting.

He grimaced at the thought of his brother and mother together in the same room. Merlin, it was going to be a hell of a meeting. With huge emphasis on the word 'HELL'. Looking out the window, he hoped that it won't start rain as having this meeting to go to is bad enough.

Oh joy, he thought sarcastically to himself.

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ END-OF-CHAPTER-02 ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

* * *

Authors Note:-

Hi again! Just a quick note! In this alternate universe, Orion and Regulus Black is still alive. I have many plans for the Black family to be involved with Harry. To answer the question of when Harry will be getting his revenge, you guys will have to wait until he is a bit older. There will be some time-skip forward in coming chapters so that the story won't feel draggy so don't worry.

Also, once again, apologies about any errors or typos made. If you find any glaring mistakes, please feedback to me so that I can made changes when I update next time. Anyway, like I've mentioned above, I have just started my last term of my last year so I might be busy to update because of school work and projects. But I will try to post the next update in about two week or earlier. So look forward to the next chapter! Thanks!

See ya next time!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, TIME-TRAVEL, LANGUAGE, MASTER-OF-DEATH, CHARACTER-BASHING (most likely), CHARACTER-DEATH (some), SLASH (absolutely) , HET (probably), SEXUAL-CONTENT (maybe later) HAREM / MULTI-PARTNERS (probably), MPREG (maybe)… more later if any.

**Disclamer :** I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. I don't make money from writing this. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N** : Some character bashing in this chapter, just to warn you. Sorry for the late update. RL is a bitch with exams coming up and assignments to finish. The next chapter might be late as well. Once again, thank you all for the encouragements! Anyway, enjoy reading.

_Thoughts (This is thoughts speech)_

_= Rune = (This is a Rune)  
## Gods Speak ## (This is when gods/goddesses/celestial beings speech)_

_**Truth Speak**__ (When speaking under Veritaserum/Truth Serum)_

* * *

**Change My Own Fate**

**++ Chapter 3 ++**

**- PREVIOUSLY -**

In Saint Mungo's, Sirius got his note from his father. He sighed before tucking it in his pocket and turn to pay attention the medi-wizards and healers surrounding Harry.

In an undisclosed place, hidden from everyone, Regulus also got his note. Tapping the note on his knee, he wondered why his father would request a family meeting using the Black Family spell to make sure they, meaning him and his errant brother, turn up.

He grimaced at the thought of his brother and mother together in the same room. Merlin, it was going to be a hell of a meeting. Emphasis on the word 'HELL'. Looking out the window, he hoped that it won't rain as having this meeting to go to is bad enough.

Oh joy, he thought sarcastically to himself.

**- NOW -**

_**12 Grimmauld Place  
Black Family Room,  
Accessible to those who have ties to the Black Family**_

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace into the place that he once sworn never to step foot on again. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his childhood house, the place of his nightmares. The reason for this was sitting near his father, his Wonderful and Lovely (NOT!) mother. The moment his mother spotted him, she started screaming at him in her shrilly voice. Merlin, it's a wonder he never turned deaf because of her voice.

"YOU! YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME! I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON! TRAITOR TO OUR FAMILY, OUR BLOOD! CONSORTING WITH BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUD-BLOODS! FILT− "

"SHUT IT WOMAN!" Orion roared and Walburga was stopped mid-shout. Both she and Sirius were shock to hear him shout; never before had he shouted like that. "Now, I want you to be silent and keep your comments to yourself. That includes you Sirius. Now SIT! I want to begin this meeting."

Sirius chose a seat that was as far away from the woman as possible. After he sat down, he noticed a shadow of a person sitting in the corner of the room. Peering closely at the shadow, he saw the one person that was confirmed missing and dead. "Reggie?!"

"I told you to stop calling me that. I hate that horrid nickname, Sirius." Regulus answered him in a deadpan tone.

"But how− Why− " Sirius exclaimed, lost for words. His little brother who was supposed to be dead was alive in front of him. He looked towards his father who was watching them with a sharp gaze and their mother was sulking in her chair. His father probably knew that Regulus was alive.

"I'm sure Regulus will share with us why he was hiding later but Regulus is not why I called for a family meeting." Orion said. Orion reached for the letter he got from Gringotts and placed it on the table in front of him. "Today I received a letter from Gringotts and the Ministry and in them states that I have a grandson. Care to explain this Sirius?" his father questioned him, not taking his gaze off of him.

"WHAT! – " Walburga shouted but was silenced and spelled in place by his father. When his father returned his gaze towards him, Sirius gulped. _Damn, I should have guessed that they notified his father about it. _His father raised an eyebrow letting him know that he was taking too long to answer.

"James and Lily can't have children and asked my help. I agreed on the condition that I not know about my involvement in it after they conceived successfully. I just found out today too!" Sirius ended the explanation in a whine. He cringed not wanting to feel the wrath of his father's anger just like the times when he was a teenager at Hogwarts.

His father sighed deeply before passing the Gringotts letter to him. "Read it Sirius." he ordered.

Sirius took the letter and scan through it. Hadrian Orion James Potter-Black. He can't believe that James and Lily named Harry after him and put his family name in too. This is serious business. By putting his family name, he and his family would have legal and magical binding claim over Harry. He was not sure if this was a good thing or not. _Wait!_

_**We are to inform you that as the paternal grandfather of Hadrian Potter-Black, you are invited to the special reading of the Wills by the order of Lord Potter.**_

_Special reading of the Wills by the order of Lord Potter_?! Sirius rummaged through his pocket for the letter that he received from Gringotts just before he flooed here and pulled it out. Opening it, he quickly scanned through the contents before staring at it blindly.

The letter informed him about Harry and that he was also invited to the reading of the Wills of Lily and James. He should have known. James did say that he saw his lawyer and Gringotts manager. He would also bet that Moony also got the same letter as him about the invite to the reading of Wills.

"Well Sirius? Are you done thinking? Is it true that Hadrian is your son with James Potter?" His father's voice broke through his depressing thoughts.

"Yes, it's true. I also got the same letter and invite…" Sirius said faintly. His father just hummed before asking, "Where is Hadrian now? And what happened to the Potters? I could only find news of Lily Potter's death and James Potter's admission to Saint Mungo's. I want to know what is happening since it involves the Black family. I will need all the information to explain to your grandfather about this matter. So start explaining."

Sirius winched and grimaced at the mention of his grandfather. Arcturus Black III, The Lord and Head of the House of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Not to mention his grandmother and the extended Black family. It was going to be a disaster for him. He could just picture it, all the Black family members with their spouses and children in one room, shouting at him and each other. He shuddered at the thought. Merlin, it was going to be a nightmare.

"Yesterday night, I was alerted that there was an attack on the Potters. When I arrived at their house, the Dark Mark was already above their house." Sirius spared a glance at his brother when the Dark Mark was mentioned. See no response and the blank face his brother is showing, he continued. "I found James in a pool of blood. When I noticed he was still alive, I flooed Saint Mungo's and the Aurors before finding Lily and Harry. I found Lily dead in front of Harry's crib. Luckily, Harry was still alive. When the Aurors came, I flooed to Saint Mungo's with Harry."

"James was cursed with an unknown cursed that will cause him to slip into a coma-like sleep. And Harry, he is the only survivor of the Avada curse and was possessed by an unknown entity. While I was pulled in to be interrogated, James woke up and made arrangements for Lily's burial and the Will Reading I guess. When I came back, James only had some time to let me know what was going to happen and release me for the spell where I received my memories that were sealed. James then fell into the coma-like sleep because of the unknown curse. The healers believed that James may not wake up again and that they are currently researching a way to free him from the curse."

Sirius paused to catch his breath and drank the tea that appeared in front of him sometime during his explanations. After a few sips to wet his dry throat, he continued, "And Harry, since James had signed his approval to start Harry's healing and cleansing when he woke up, the healers decided not to wait to do the anti-posession ritual and the cleansing ritual. After I recovered from the onslaughter of released memories, Remus and I went along with the healers to see to Harry's healing. I just got back from it actually. Both Harry and James are currently at Saint Mungo's under heavy wards in their rooms at the Noble Rooms Ward."

There was a silence in the room after he finished speaking. Sirius used this moment to drink his tea and observe his family. His father was deep in thought, his brows lightly furrowed as he stared at a distance. His mother was shooting him dark glares and was struggling to overcome the spells put on her. And his brother, Regulus was staring at him intensely. Sirius shuddered. He had a bad feeling that Regulus was about to ask him something awful.

"What happened to the Dark Lord?" Regulus asked him. Sirius blanched at the question. He hoped that they would not ask him this question.

Knowing that they do not like hearing the Dark Lord's name in their presences, Sirius answered the question as best as he can. "I don't really know what happened exactly but He was there personally at James and Lily's house. There was a pile of ashes and a smoking robe near Lily's body. Harry had a curse scar on his forehead that the medi-wizards said to be from a rebounded curse, the Avada curse to be precise. He also has an entity that is stuck in that curse scar. After the cleansing rituals were done, we found that the entity was a part of a soul. And I think that it was His." Sirius ended the sentence at a quiet whispered tone.

Both his father and brother were now showing a slightly stunned face. But it was his mother that Sirius was watching carefully. He knows that his mother supported the Dark Lord with a rabid and derange passion, much like his mad cousin Bellatrix. He saw the moment his mother break through the spell placed on her and began shouting at him once more.

"YOU FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT THE DARK LORD− "

"_Stupefy_!" Orion snapped, he had enough of his wife's shouting tirade. "Kreacher! Give your mistress some strong sleeping draught and put her in her room. Make sure she is not to wake up. I'll deal with her later." He ordered the house elf once it appeared. The house elf left with a pop, taking the unconscious Walburga away.

"Now we can continue without disruptions." Orion said with a sigh. He really hated to deal with his wife's temper tantrum. As they got older, she got even worse in her madness. It looks like he would have to make some other arrangements for her. If what Sirius said was true, they would need to make plans for both Potters, especially Hadrian. His wife would protest but he was the Head of the family and his decisions precede over hers. Only problem was the other members of the Black family, especially his father. He felt a huge headache coming on. "Regulus, do you have any idea what this soul thing could mean?"

"Somewhat Father. I found some information about the Dark Lord that was disturbing to say in the least. I went into hiding because I discovered the said information. I was afraid that the Dark Lord would kill me if he found out. I managed to block my connection with him through the Dark Mark and fooled him into thinking that I was killed. No one must know that I am alive, to everyone outside of our immediate family, I am dead. I have a potion brewing that will change my appearance and magic signature and will adopt a new name. I hope that I have your blessings on this father." Regulus said looking at him. Orion sighed but nodded. He knew that this was the only way his son could walk out in the open without fear from the Dark Lord and those that bear the Dark Mark.

"You have my blessings as long as you still use the Black family name. We will meet with our Gringotts manager and family lawyer. I could say that you are my bastard son from my secret lover. Everyone in our family knows that my marriage with your mother was not a happy one and that I have the occasional lovers." Orion said. Regulus nodded in relief while Sirius had a surprise expression on his face. Orion snorted in his mind. It figures that his eldest son would be oblivious to this fact.

"So, can you tell us what the information is that cause you to hide and become a dead man?" he asked his son, wanting to know the reason.

"I require an Oath from both of you before we proceed. I do not want anyone to know about this and the Oath prevents this." Regulus said, his tone serious. It must be seriously bad for him to require an Oath. Both he and Sirius made the Oath, even Sirius recognise that what Regulus would reveal would be dangerous information for them not to be protected even if they were Masters at Occulting their mind.

After swearing their Oaths, Regulus told them about what he found in the Dark Lord's Library by accident. He told them about being allowed into the Dark Lord's Library to research on some ritual and spells. While researching, he stumbled upon a diary which he later found to be the Dark Lord. He was disgusted that the Dark Lord who preached Pureblood ways and who wanted to kill Muggles and Muggleborns was a half-blood himself.

He can't believe that had bowed and thanked for being tortured by a crazy half-blood even if he was a Dark Lord. And when he researched more into the Dark Lord's past, he found that the Dark Lord has done despicable things. He had made a horcrux. Regulus think that he had made more than one if what he pieced together was correct. Before he could research the Diary further, it disappeared from the Library.

He had suspected that the Diary was a horcrux. He had heard that the Dark Lord has given some of the Deatheaters some of his things to guard with their lives and he had a feeling that they were horcruxes. Regulus heard from some of the Deatheaters that Malfoy and Lestrange were the ones given an item to guard. The Dark Lord had also requested for him to have their house elf Kreacher brought to him because he need the elf for something.

Regulus got information from Kreacher that the Dark Lord hid something of importance in a cave filled with Inferies and told him to drink some bad potion. He told them how he ordered Kreacher to take him there and how he drank the potion to get the thing that the Dark Lord has hid. He barely made it out alive and Kreacher had brought him to the place he was hiding now so that he could recover from the potion.

A week later after he recovered from the effects of the potion, he sent Kreacher out with the order to not be see and to find out if the Dark Lord knows about his treachery. Regulus found out that in the Dark Lord told the Deatheaters that he was dead. It seems that whatever the potion was, when he was under the effects of it, his connection through the Dark Mark was severely weaken or temporarily severed. He still have a faint impression of the Dark Mark and he could feel a weak connection but now that the Dark Lord was gone, the tattoo was even lighter than before. It looks like a light birthmark on his skin.

Regulus then told his father and brother that the Dark Lord is still alive somewhere. In order for the Dark Lord to die, his horcruxes must be destroyed first before he could he killed. He spent the time he was declared 'dead' researching all about horcruxes, how to find them and destroy them.

The three Blacks spend the whole night planning on what to do with the Dark Lord, the horcruxes, about the Potters and especially about Harry, who will have many enemies among the Dark and many will protest about him being with the Black family who are widely known to be a Dark family.

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

_**Gringotts Wizarding Bank,  
Conference Room 3, For Invited Guest with Invitations Only  
The Closed Reading of the Wills of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter**_

Sirius and Orion arrived at Gringotts and was lead to one of the conference room available to paying customers. But today they were here because they were invited to the reading of the Wills of the Potters. The room was heavily warded so that only people with an invitation could enter it and no magic can be used inside. Showing their invites at the Goblin guarding the door, they entered the room and made their way to the seats near the corner of the room.

The room only had 8 seats and nearly everyone was already seated. He recognized Frank and Alice Longbottom sitting beside each other. Sitting beside them separated only by an empty seat was Remus. Sirius waved at him but followed his father who sat beside Snape, who was sitting at the corner. Luckily, his father sat beside Snape and engaged in a polite conversation with him.

Sirius was so-what surprised to see Snape but he should have guessed that Lily would write something in her will for Snape. Not wanting to be included in the polite talk that his father and Snape was having, he turned to talk to Remus who sat beside him.

"Hey Remus, you also got the same letter at the hospital?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I opened it after I got back home. James really did work fast." Remus answered. "Do you know who the other two would be?" Remus asked him looking around to see that all seats were occupied except for the seat beside him and the one near the entrance.

"I'm not sure but one of them is probably for Albus." Sirius said. Albus was probably included because he was the Order leader and the one to keep them safe. Not that it helped them in the least because Voldemort still got to them. He had a feeling that Albus would have an unpleasant surprise in this reading. From what he had heard from his father last night, Albus tried to get hold of Harry even when he had no legal claim to him. He also tried to block Lily and James's Will from being read by using his political power. Sirius had a feeling that James knew about this and changed his Will yesterday when he had a meeting with his lawyer and Gringotts manager.

A goblin walked towards the seat in front of them and placed two folders on the table in front of it. The goblin sneered at them before announcing that they will begin on time and not wait for later comers. Just as they were about to start, the door slammed opened and Albus strolled in as if he was not late and sat at the nearest empty seat besides the Longbottoms.

The goblin sneered at Albus and mumbled about rude humans who do not know the meaning of punctuality before opening the folder in front him.

"I, Griphook Hammstone, Manager of the Potter Family Vault and Estate, will now commence the Closed Reading of Wills of Lady Lily Rosemarie Potter nee Evans. The invited people to this reading are Alice Longbottom, Severus Snape, Petunia Dursley, Siruis Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. All bequests will be carried out after the reading. Lord Potter has given permission that all in this room may hear her Will. Please be warned that no magic can be casted in this room. We shall begin now." Griphook said before taking out a white-coloured flat disk from the folder and placed it on the table. He tapped it twice to activate it and an image of Lily Potter appeared before them.

"I, Lily Rosemarie Potter nee Evans, Lady Potter of the Most Noble House of Potter, hereby declare that I am of sound mind and magic while writing this Will.

To Sirius Black, the lovable prat extraordinaire who is also the Godfather to my son Harry, I honestly hope that you will take care of Harry properly and teach him proper manners. I will count on Remus to help make sure that Harry is raised semi-decent. Knowing you, he will probably be a wild-thing if Remus is not there to stop you. Take care of my son or else I will find a way to come back and haunt you!

To Remus Lupin, my level-headed friend, I give you a trunk in my vault with your name on it. Use what is inside, it will be useful to you. I am counting on you to keep Sirius in line and help him raise Harry. Please take care of Harry and rein in Sirius when he plans something stupid. Both you and Sirius are the ones Harry have left so don't go doing something stupid. And the same warning applies, take care of my son or else!

To Alice Longbottom, who has been my best friend since Hogwarts, I give you a trunk in my vault with your name on it. I have left many things for you to find in it and I have also left two present for my god-son Neville. Please give it to him with the instructions I have left in my stead. I'm sorry that I will not be able to see him grow with my son. Also, please take care of Harry as you are the only Godmother he has. I want my son to have women's touch to his upbringing if he was to grow in an all-male household. And if Sirius and Remus are unable to take care of Harry for whatever reason, as his Godmother, please raise my son with yours and let them grow up as brothers.

To Severus Snape, my first-ever friend and once best friend, I am sorry that we parted in bad terms. If I were to turn back time, I would like to be friends with you once more. I miss our friendship Sev. While James made Sirius and Frank Harry's Godfathers, I made you his. I chose you to be Harry's Godfather along side Alice who is his Godmother, with the blessing of James. Please take care of Harry and teach him your love of potion. I want you to be a better man and get along with Remus and Sirius and get to know your godson Harry. I give you a trunk in my vault with your name on it. I hope you enjoy it. Take care of my son, get to know him better and don't snark on him too much. If you make my baby cry, I will haunt you Sev!

To Petunia Dursley, my one and only sister, I am sorry that we don't have a good relationship with each other. I will always see you as my sister even if you do not want to see me as one. I leave you with the deed of your house to be paid in full. I hope that you will see your nephew from time to time. Harry has many people who will look after him even if I am dead, so don't worry about him being left in your care. If for any reason he were to be left in your care, please take care of him properly. If for any reason he was not taken care of properly when in your custody, the deed of the house will belong to Harry.

To Albus Dumbledore, my once-headmaster, I leave you a trunk in my vault with your name on it. May you find it useful. Thank you for helping us hiding from Voldemort.

The rest of my wealth and fortune will be given to my son Harry whom I love with all my heart. I left instructions for some things that I want to give him when he reaches 11 years of age. Gringotts will handle that."

Lily's image winked out after the Will was said and the stone disk turned black. Griphook took the disk and put it back into the folder. "We will continue on with Lord Potter's Will before the bequests can be sign off. I will now commence the Closed Reading of Wills of Lord James Charlus Potter. The Special Reading of Wills is to be read under the order of Lord Potter himself when his healers at Saint Mungo's declared him under magical coma with little to no chance of recovering. The invited people to this reading are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, Orion Black and Albus Dumbledore. Persons who attended Lady Potter's may be allowed to hear this Will. Once again, please be warned that no magic can be cast in this room until after you leave this room."

The goblin then pulled out a similar looking white disk and tapped it to activate it. James Potter's image was projected from the disk. James's appearance looked worse for wear. It was clear that James had changed his Will when he woke up at Saint Mungo's yesterday.

"I, James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter of the Most Noble House of Potter, hereby declare that I am of sound mind and magic while writing this Will.

To Albus Dumbledore, I give you 100,000 galleon as thanks for help the Potter family hide from Voldemort. But I would also like to give you a warning. I've heard from both my lawyers and Gringotts manager what you did in the Ministry. They also let me know of the rumour that you are trying to get Harry to make him a Symbol or a Weapon for the Light. I know your games and have kept quiet but if you were to lay one hand on Harry. You will not get this 100,000 galleons and you will be charged with everything my lawyers could get their hands on. This will apply throughout Harry's life. I do not want you to mess with his life. You do not have any right to do so. Be warned. You are also to return the Potter Family Invisibility Cloak. The 100,000 galleon will be released to you once you return it.

To Remus Lupin, my furry friend, I give you 100,000 galleon to be transferred into your vault immediately after this reading. No give backs so there. Also, I give you the key to a cottage named Moonshine that is on one of the Potter's land. The deed is under your name as well as Harry's. So long as Harry lives and it is on the Potter land, the Ministry cannot take the house from you. It is surrounded by wildness and forestry so Moony would like it. Don't feel too bad about using the house, the house will return to Harry if you were to die. If you want to use it as a permanent, temporary or a back-up house until you can buy your own, I don't care. Just use it, it is fully stocked and the Potter house elves from the nearby estate have instructions on re-stocking it again when items are used. Please take care of yourself as well as Sirius and Harry. I'm counting on you to be the sane one now as I am not there to look after Harry and rein in Sirius.

To Frank Longbottom, you my friend are the second official Godfather to Harry as I am the Godfather to your son Neville. I am sorry that I can't be there to see our sons grow up together. I leave you my son Harry to be raised by you should something happen to Sirius. Lily and I both agreed that if Sirius is unable to take care of Harry, you and Alice will raise Neville and Harry as brothers just like I will raise Neville with Harry should something happen to you and Alice. Please take care of Harry for me. Also, I leave you a trunk with your name on it in my vault. There are stuff in there that will be useful to you. There is also a birthday present for Neville. Please give it to him. Thanks.

To Severus Snape, firstly, I would like to apologize for any wrong doing that I have done to you at Hogwarts. I know that some of the things that I've done in my time at Hogwarts are cruel pranks even if you did retaliated with equal viciousness. But Lily said that it was only the adult thing to do and apologize and start over. I know we will never be friend even if Lily said that it is possible but I hope you could at least accept my apology. In return, I have my lawyers write up a contract for you to complete your Potion Mastery under the Potter Family backing. Consider it an exchange. Secondly, Lily and I know about what you did for us. Lily does not blame you and neither do I, just to let you know. As Lily would say, you can forgive yourself and not hate yourself. I know Lily has written you a number of letters in the trunk she will give you. Please read them. Lastly, please take care of Harry for me. Lily and I love him to give our lives for him so please take care of him in our behalf.

To Sirius Black, the person closest to me next to Lily, I am sorry for having broken our promise. Lily and I discussed this issue when we were in hiding and we came up with the decision that should neither of us survive, you will get custody of Harry and no one could contest your claim to him this way. My lawyers and I have planned a press conference about Harry and Lily and they will know the truth. I know you want to hear it from me personally so I will say it here. Yes, you Sirius Black are the other father of Harry along with me as the bearer and Lily as the carrier and blood-adopted mother. Please forgive us for forcing you to remember and take up the role of fatherhood. I know you will be a great father with some help. Please take care of Harry for me and Lily. My lawyer and Gringotts manager will have more to tell you and your father later after the reading.

To Orion Black, I requested you to be here to stand witness to my and my wife's Will Reading. You are also here as the only living grandparent of my son Harry aside from your wife. There are many things that I need you and your son to know about the Potter family. The details will be told to you and Sirius after the reading. I hope you can raise Harry as if he is your own blood. He is a pureblood even if Lily blood-adopted him. And he is rightly the Potter heir and has a claim to being a possible heir of the Blacks since Sirius is a Black. Please take care of him.

To the charitable organisations that have been under the Potter family, I give you one fifth of the family money to be divided among them. It has long since been a family tradition for the Head of the House of Potter to donate one quarter of our wealth and share it with the less fortunate of the wizarding world. May you find this donation helpful. Use it well.

To the British Ministry of Magic, I James Potter, Lord Potter of the Most Noble House of Potter, would have you know that my lawyers and Gringotts manager have told me that you are trying to get hold of my son as if he is a trophy. If I find that my Will has been ignored or tampered with, I will retract funding and shares from business that the Potter family has invested in. Let this be my warning. I will also be giving a statement to the public about what happened. My lawyers have my statement both written and projection to be used for the press conference that my lawyer will arrange even if I am not capable of it. Contact my lawyers about it to find out more.

To the person who will take care of my son Harry, I leave them with the key to the Potter Trust Vault. The Vault has enough money to take care of Harry's needs as well as buy some expansive toys and then some. It will magically re-filled itself every year from the Potter Family Vault so there is no worry of it running out. The goblins will be auditing the Trust Vault to make sure that no money is being stolen as a precaution. If by any chance Petunia Dursley do get hold of my son, I want a bi-monthly surprise check done on my son. If he is ill-treated in any way while under her care, I want the goblins to ruin them and put Harry in one of the magical orphanage that the Potter's donate to. Lily might trust her but I don't. She and that husband of her's are too much a magic-hater.

The rest of my wealth and fortune goes to my son Hadrian Orion James Potter-Black. I hope that everyone will have a peaceful life now that Voldemort is gone. My last wish is for my son to have a peaceful life."

**…**

**+++ HP ++ HP ++ END-OF-CHAPTER-03 ++ HP ++ HP +++**

**…**

* * *

Authors Note:-

Hi all! Sorry about the ending but it has to end there. I will continue to the next part where the reactions of the people in the room in the next chapter so look forward to it. Also, about the stone disk during the reading of the Wills is not a real thing in Harry Potter. The disk acts as a memory projection that will turn black when it is done. It is actually for the people of the Reading to see Lily and James say their Wills. A physical copy of the Will is transcripted on a parchment as the person made their Will. It is them sealed and copies were kept by Gringotts, their lawyer, the Ministry and themselves until their death. Maybe I'll get a goblin to explain how the disk works in the next chapter. Anyway, that's all for now.

See ya next time!


End file.
